The present invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for replacing a filter placed in a vessel, which gives better accessibility to the filter to be replaced than the prior art means.
In the presently used ventilation system, inspection doors giving access to the filter to be disassembled are provided on the walls of casings or vessels. In the case of a relatively small casing, e.g. if there is only a single filter in the air path, accessibility via the inspection door is adequate. However, in the case of a large casing, there can be several juxtaposed filters (sometimes up to about 10), and a single inspection door does not provide adequate accessibility. It is then possible to provide several doors on the different faces of the vessel or even a larger opening or manhole, which enables an operator to enter the vessel for dismantling the filers, although this operation is generally disadvantageous.